


Omegas Have a Sense About These Things

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Dean, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake Character Death, M/M, Spy Castiel, former miscarriage, omega cas, politician dean, vice-president dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had a beautiful omega with the bluest eyes and the brightest smile and the most addictive scent he’d ever known. </p><p>They’d been happy, in love. But that was before everything went to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omegas Have a Sense About These Things

politician!alpha!dean serving as Vice President to president!Bobby, and as far as the public knows, dean’s unmated. And he’s always getting asked in interviews, “are there any omegas you’ve got your eye on?” And Dean always laughs it off and explains that he’s focusing solely on his job, which to him is working to make the country a better place for all types, but especially omegas.

Because what no one knows is that he was mated once; he had a beautiful omega with the bluest eyes and the brightest smile and the most addictive scent he’d ever known. They’d been happy, in love. But that was before everything went to shit because Dean had been a shitty mate, and he doesn’t want or need another mate to fuck up like he did the last.

He knows that what happened to Cas was his fault. His last fight with Cas had been what pushed the omega to go out for a drive because “he needed to cool off.” And if he hadn’t gone out for that drive, he wouldn’t have been in the accident.

And Dean had been in the wrong; he’d known it when he was arguing with Cas about the drinking problem. Dean had picked it up after his parents had died in a house fire. He’d known that he was in the wrong every time he’d pushed Cas away when all his omega wanted to do was help him. So by the end, they’d practically been strangers, sleeping in separate rooms, avoiding contact, living separate lives. Dean had drowned himself in his liquor, and Cas had suffered for it.

So, after Cas’s death, Dean cleaned up his act. He’d gotten involved in omega rights groups and eventually went into politics, like his mother had been, to make a difference. And every time he managed to improve life for omegas, he counted it as atonement for his past, even though he knew it would never be enough.

And then, one night, Dean gets the call to get his ass to the office immediately because “It’s happening tonight.” And Dean doesn’t have to ask what it is; the op’s been in the works for months, but just recently they received intel that helped them speed things along. So he rushes to the panic room where Bobby, along with Rufus, the head of national security, and a few other cabinet members, are watching a live-camera feed on the monitor.

the op is a specialized unit in Egypt tasked with infiltrating a terrorist cell there. The cell had come to their attention when it had taken American hostages, all omegas.

“the doctor is actually our inside man” Rufus explains as they watch through the helmet cam of one of the troops moving toward the small, unimposing building.

“How so?” Bobby asks, glancing down at the folder in front of him; there was no information about any agents who’d been able to infiltrate the cell.

“He’s more of a specialist, I guess you’d say.” Rufus amends. “He’s not technically on our payroll, but he’s on our side. And he’s completely invisible; no one anywhere has anything on this guy, including us.”

“So then how did he end up on our op?” Dean asks.

“Old friend of mine. He contacted me and said he could get in within a week, then have us in three days later. We’ve had a team in the area, ready for his signal. He went in two days ago on Tuesday. Guess he needed less time than he thought.” Rufus smirks.

And then, there’s a flurry of activity on the screen as the door to the building is blown in. The camera feed keeps skipping and the quality’s fuzzy. There are bright flashes and loud pops as gunfire is exchanged, and then the camera steadies as the soldier wearing the cam walks further into the building where the hostages are being held. He kicks open the doors to a few empty rooms, speaking into his mic as he and his partner clear each. And then they’re at the last door and when they kick it in, they find the hostages.

Five of them are huddled against the wall, crying and whimpering, but the sixth, who is obviously the inside man, is standing over two dead bodies, blood dripping from the knife in his hand. And then he’s spinning toward the soldier, yelling, “Dammit, could you have made any more noise? If I hadn’t been here, they would have cut their losses and killed all of these people!” But Dean’s not paying any attention to any of that, because his attention is arrested on the omega. Because even with the grainy imaging and shaky camera, he would recognize those eyes anywhere.

“Cas?” He finally chokes out, and everyone in the room turns to look at him. And when he finally finds his voice, he turns to Rufus, glaring, and demands, “Tell me why the fuck my dead husband is in the middle of a fucking terrorist cell in fucking Egypt.”

And Rufus explains that he didn’t know that Dean had been Cas’s mate; he’d just provided an escape plan when the omega had called, sobbing that Rufus had been right, that the marriage was a bad idea. People with a past like Cas shouldn’t drag down people with a future like Dean. He’d fucked it all up, and he needed to get out, to give his alpha a second chance to find someone who could make him happy. So they faked his death, and he’d been out of the country filling government contracts ever since.

After that night, Dean tries to find Cas, but Cas disappears. He severs all contact with Rufus and all of his old contacts as soon as he realizes that Dean knows. Dean hires a private eye, the best detective in the fucking country, to track down his mate. But every time the private eye gets close, the omega falls off the grid. Months pass with no progress.

Then, Dean is attending a charity ball in South Carolina, doing the usual smile-and-ward-off-flirtatious-omegas routine. He’s dancing with this annoying omega who is too giggly and flirty and smells too sweet, wondering where Cas is, when suddenly he doesn’t have to wonder anymore. Because his omega is right there, cutting in on his dance with a mischievous, “Honestly, Dean, I’d at least hoped that you would trade up.”

And, of course, they end up spending the night together because it’s been so long. And as Dean practically tears Cas’s tux off and nips at every inch of skin he exposes, Cas moans and bucks against him, begging him for more. And when Dean knots Cas, the omega sobs with relief. And Dean’s just happy to have his omega back. But then the next morning, Cas is gone.

This goes on for months, Cas showing up at Dean’s events, spending the night, and disappearing by morning. Dean learns more about Cas’s life since the faked death. He learns more about Cas’s life from before the faked death.

“How far along?” He asks one night as they lay tangled together. His fingers stilling where they’d been stroking Cas’s hair. Cas’s head is resting on his chest, his arms wound around the alpha’s waist.

“Only six weeks.” Cas’s voice is barely a whisper. He fights the tears that threaten every time he thinks about his only pup. “I wanted to tell you; I tried to. But you were…”

“Always drunk.” Dean finishes for him when he trails off, sighing heavily.

“I thought that— I thought that I wasn't—” Cas’s confession breaks off in a sob. “I couldn’t save you, and I lost your pup.”

Dean presses a soft kiss to his temple, shushing him. “It wasn’t you; none of it was your fault, Baby. It was my job to take care of you, still is.”

Silence falls over the pair as Dean resumes stroking through Cas’s hair. He’s just starting to drift off when he hears, “I still miss him.”

“Who?”

“Our pup.”

“How do you know it wasn’t a girl?” Dean teases, and Cas smiles, shaking his head.

“No. We omegas have a sense about these things. He was gonna be big and strong just like his daddy.” Cas presses a gentle kiss against Dean’s chest. Dean can hear the regret in his tone, the sadness.

“We can always try again?” Dean hates how unsure his voice sounds. He’s tried to give Cas his space, not press for him to stay. But they’re mates. Dean needs his mate back.

“I don’t know if I can.”

Right, because Dean had his chance to be a good mate, and he’d fucked it up. He shouldn’t even be allowed this, much less a second chance. Cas still loves him, sure, but not enough to try building another life with him. Cas must feel him stiffen, because he lifts his head up to look at Dean. Dean tries to avoid eye contact.

“Dean, I’ve been on suppressants for twelve years.” He explains. Dean’s head jerks up, eyes wide.

“Twelve years? Fuck, Cas! That can’t be healthy.”

“Dean, up until seven months ago, I never thought I’d see you again. There was no need for my heats.”

“Cas, this is about more than just reproduction; it’s about taking care of you. You gotta stop taking those suppressants.”

“If I stop, I’ll go into heat, pretty much immediately. And it will be incredibly bad. It’ll be like those heats you read about in the harlequin romance novels.” Cas rolled his eyes, and Dean chuckled.

“Well, I mean, if you needed an alpha to help you through it, I might know a guy.” Dean offers, and Cas smiles. He pushes himself on an elbow and brings his mouth to Dean’s. As he brushes their lips together, Dean groans.

He slides his hands over Dean’s chest as he straddles his hips. He grinds his ass back against Dean’s cock and chuckles as he feels it begin to stiffen.

“Ready for round two, alpha?” He asks in a low voice, his pupils dilating as the head slides between his cheeks. Dean growls and grabs his hips, rolling them over so he’s on top.

The next morning, Cas is gone again. But unlike the other times, there’s s note on the empty pillow.

D-  
Give me time to clean to tie up my loose ends. I’ll talk to Dr. Adler about the suppressants. -C

It’s six weeks before Dean hears from his mate again. It’s a sticky note with an address taped to his bathroom mirror, along with a key. He grins as he recognizes the address.

The small cabin belonged to Cas’s family. Dean and Cas spent their wedding night there. And as Dean pulls up to the secluded clearing, he feels the tension already building in his spine. He steps out of the car and nods back toward his security detail in their separate car.

As he approaches the cabin, he pulls in a deep breath of clean air, and then freezes. Because laced in the air is another scent, one that he knows so well. It’s omega in heat. He practically sprints up the steps to the cabin, unhesitating as he twists the doorknob and steps inside.

There, on the bed, is his mate, naked, panting, sweating with exertion as his fingers work on his slick hole.

“Dean… Alpha! Please!” He pleads, his eyes locked onto his alpha. Dean rushes toward the bed, pulling clothes off as he goes.

“Oh, God, you drive me crazy!” Dean groans as he climbs up onto the bed, crawling over Cas. He reaches down and grabs Cas’s wrist, pulling his hand away. Cas whines at the loss.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.” Dean promises, sucking Cas’s slick-covered fingers into his mouth.

Four Years Later

“Sweetie, it’s time for you to go to bed.” Cas calls from the kitchen. He listens for the sound of running feet, but hears nothing. “Anna?” He calls, walking toward the living room. He stops and leans against the doorframe, smiling serenely as he takes in the sight of Dean laid out on the couch, Anna curled up on his chest. Both are sound asleep.

Usually, Cas would just pick up their daughter and carry her to bed, but that’s getting more difficult to do as his belly grows. He unconsciously rubs the bump.

He walks over to the couch and runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. The alpha’s eyes slowly blink open, and he smiles up at Cas sleepily. He doesn’t say anything; just takes Cas’s hand and brings it to his mouth to press soft kisses against his long, thin fingers. Cas gestures toward Anna, and Dean nods, carefully shifting so that he can sit then stand up, maintaining his hold on Anna the entire time.

After they put Anna to bed, Cas and Dean move back to the sofa in the living room and cuddle up there.

“This next one’s going to be a boy, you know.” Cas murmurs into Dean’s shoulder.

“That’s what you said about Anna.” Dean teases. Cas chuckles and shakes his head.

“Trust me, we omegas have a sense about these things.”


End file.
